In construction, especially of a building having a commercial use, it is common to use a flat roof on that building. Within the flat roofed building there are numerous poles supporting the roof. These poles may be of any suitable shape.
Each support pole for the roof may serve another and additional function. This other function includes providing support for a water pipe; a sprinkler system pipe; an electrical pipe; any other processed piping and the like. Each of these items is important to the function of a building and must be properly supported within the building.
Most importantly, in order to have a flat roof function properly, proper drainage of the roof must occur. To achieve proper drainage, a number of drainpipes must be properly attached to the roof. It is customary to secure each drain pipe for the roof to a pole supporting the roof. At least one clamp assembly is customarily used to secure the drainpipe to the support pole.
The current practice is to formulate the desired clamp assembly for securing the drain pipe or pipe to the support pole right on the job. Formulation of these individual clamps is time consuming. With the increased time consumption, costs increase and unreasonable delays occur in either the original installation of a drainpipe during construction, or replacement of the drain pipes in such a building.
It is desirable to avoid this on site construction of the clamps and have a clamp that can be fastened more efficiently and more quickly at less expense. Yet the variety of support poles lead to a variety of different clamp requirements.
The expense occurs in the job site clamp by having extra material and a worker to form the clamps. If the clamps can be mass produced, and supplied, great advantages occur in material and time usage.
It is difficult to provide one type of clamp for such drainpipes in view of the different shapes of the support poles in a flat roofed building. The support poles can have a cross-section which is either round, I-beam, rectangular or other appropriate shape. It is desired to have a clamp that can support a drainpipe with all these different shapes of support poles.
Currently the mounting of these drainpipes usually requires two, if not three people. This also increase the cost of installing the drainpipes. Yet the drainpipes must be installed in order to achieve the proper drainage for a flat roof.
The problem of securing a drainpipe, especially in a flat roof building, is similar to the problem for securing many different types of pipe. Typical pipes in that class include a water pipe, a sprinkler system pipe, an electrical pipe, any processed piping and the like. By processed piping is meant piping used in gas, air or chemical transportation; or in plants or factories for conveying the same. It clear that the mounting of these pipes is very important. Without proper mounting, the effectiveness of the whole assembly can be adversely affected and the utility of the building greatly diminished. Any device to simplify such mounting offers many advantages.